Love Triangle
by Narnia8
Summary: Lucrezia is escorted by Giovanni (Juan) to Italy/Rome to begin life. She then is torn between being a good daughter and loving her brothers. A love triangle develops between Giovanni, Lucrezia, and Cesare.
1. Chapter 1

I stand, taking in the light coming through the window. I yawn, stretching my arms out. A cough comes from the entrance. I turn smiling to the lady servant standing there.  
"You may come in," I gesture next to me. She smiles stepping forward, pulling out a pretty gold gown. "Oh!" I jump closer to the lady servant, looking closely at the fabric. I, without thinking, grab the gown and start dancing holding the gown against my body to pretend its already on. An imaginary prince steps forward to take my hand. He gracefully leads me out to the balcony. The sun is a magnificent yellow against the faded light blue sky, I smile despite scrunching my eyes against the slightly glaring light. The prince of course compliments my gown and dances as though he was born to be a dancer instead of a future king.  
"Donna?" The lady servant coughs again. I pause as the illusion fades.  
"Sorry." I grin despite slight embarrassment. She takes the gown from my grasp a bit roughly. I stand quietly as she pulls the gown carefully over my arms and head. Her old joints crack while she binds the back of the gown together to enclose me into constricting fabric. Its hard when the world doesn't seem as magical as daydreams; lady servants are never young servant girls who wish to be heroines by saving their master's lives or other forms of heroic pursuits that could prove them more deserving of a good title than someone born into the right. Such as me. Servants don't even seem to have dreams, as I think I do. I sigh uncomfortably until I gaze down. I gasp. The gown looks quite flattering. I twirl once again, almost knocking down the lady servant. "Opps!" I try to catch her as she almost falls. Her body slaps against the cold floor. She stands as fast as she can manage and leaves the room without looking back. I sigh once again sitting upon the bed. I can be clumsy sometimes, which proves unflattering to most people.  
"Lucrezia?" I hear echo down the hall. I stand rushing out to gaze at my mother resting in the garden. The garden is a beautiful green with flowers of all sorts and colors. I smell a light orange daisy before standing in front of my mother respectfully. "Turn." I turn, twirling the long bottom of the blue and golden colored gown. She smiles encouragingly which makes me smile brightly as well. I sit down, picking up some sort of red fruit. I nibble on the outside before turning to look once again at my mother. Her gaze has turned into one of pain, but once she sees my stare, her expression changes abruptly into one of comfort. The smile doesn't meet her eyes. I flush with annoyance.  
"You can tell me things, you know that, correct?" I try to put off an air of strength. "I can handle whatever you have to say." She nods quietly, instead of scolding me for my bluntness. Her eyes are a light blue against her olive skin. Her hair is in her usual light brown ringlets that mimic my golden curls.  
"You remind me of your papa." She sets down the fruit in her hand to look out into the streets. The usual buzz that surrounds our hotel is still here. The fish market is regretfully next to our quint little paradise. The townspeople must have caught an excessive amount of salmon this morning judging by the smell. Mother turns back to look at me. Her attention not fixed on me. "Your papa wants you to join him in Italy." I blanch, unsure on what to say. Papa hasn't been around in a few months. He has been in Italy, centered around the Vatican. Who could blame him? As a cardinal, it was his duty to be very devoted to the church.  
"At the Vatican?" I ask perplexed. Her snort of laughter makes me blush.  
"No, silly girl! Just in Italy so that way you may be close to him." She turns her gaze back to the fish market, to spark reason to believe that she may not be telling the complete truth.  
"Are you coming then?" Sometimes I can't help but ask silly questions. Mama holds back another snort to return a stare of coldness.  
"I did not raise you to be a fool, Lucrezia." She shifts as though to make the air less cold. Mama does not mean to be as bitter as she appears sometimes. She places her hand underneath my chin to lift my head up to meet her gaze. "Honey, you know that would be inappropriate. Your papa has moved on to other pursuits." She looks bitterly away from my face. I know it reminds her of him sometimes. With my brooding eyebrows and small nose, I can almost mimic my papa's expression of distaste or pleasure. "Besides, who would take care of the inns?" She smiles taking my hands into hers. "I have reason to believe that I've raised you well enough. This momentary separation will mean nothing as long as you are safe and prospering. For now that means you must stay with your father."  
"When do I leave?" I'm becoming quite nervous quickly. What if I'm attacked on the journey there? Mama makes it sound as though something bad could happen if I stayed here or even there for that matter. Does papa have enemies that hate him that much? Not to be a fool in thinking that my papa is as innocent as a child and has developed no enemies in his long lifetime, but surely as a cardinal, that must mean that he has some powerful friends in high places to keep us all safe? Excluding the spiritual kind of friend.  
"This afternoon." Mama stands so she does not have to stare at me. I look down at my gown realizing I was foolish to think this gift did not signify an important event was to come whether I approved or not. My hands squeeze the poor fabric in anger. "Your brother will be coming to travel with you and ensure your safety." My hands let go of the squashed fabric. I have not seen Cesare in a few years. We were so close as children; me always following him around the household as though I was a kitten following a mother cat. He must of thought of me as an annoyance or just plain silly. Cesare was always so cunning and caused so much mischief when our other brother Giovanni was around. To see Cesare once again would be a peculiar situation since he did not even say goodbye before going off with the other boys for tutoring in Italy, which was quite disheartening.  
"Cesare?" I dare not to look up until a moment of silenced forced me to. She was staring at me questioningly.  
"No, Lucrezia." She looked away as though preoccupied fiddling with daisies and other frivolous plants. "Giovanni, along with his close friends. Giovanni may be young, but I trust him with you, Lucrezia. Unlike some." The snub at Cesare made me flinch knowing how many things were implied. Mama has not spoken of Cesare for quite a while, as though he does not exist. I suppose that may be because he never said goodbye to her either before leaving with Papa. I hold back a sigh and fix my hard gaze on the blue sky above us. "You are dismissed to fetch your bags." I quickly stand and briskly walk up the stairs to my bed chamber. "Pack enough clothing for a few days only. Your papa will give you necessary clothing when you arrive in Italy." Mama calls loudly enough so that I may hear it in my room. From a quick glance about the room I observe that the lady servant appears to not be around at this moment. I pull out four light gowns and other items a young lady would need for a journey. Giovanni was not a terrible brother, he just seemed as though he was never happy. He would always ask for more everything, even when eating. It was a wonder how he never was as plump as round breakfast fruit! Though he was a bit chubby. Maybe this interaction with my brother could be beneficial to us both. He was entertaining as a child and may be able to educate me on how young lady's acted in Rome. Being that I am almost sixteen, papa may even want to marry me off in Rome to some nobleman. I wonder what Roman men were like. Oh the possibilities! I sit once again on my small bed. But what if I never come back? Mama has raised me, not completely alone but I feel as though leaving with Papa is a betrayal to her. Just as Papa left her for some beautiful Roman woman. It is ignorant for me to think that, he had responsibilities to the church and ambitious ideas for our family. That is why he left, not for something as mundane as love or infatuation. I wonder if I'm a part of his plans now that I will live with him or whether I'm just a new ornament like his lovers appear to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Giovanni arrived a short time after the short breakfast with mother. I barely ate then and I could feel my stomach growl with hunger. As I looked out over the balcony, I saw three other men with Giovanni, and all four men were on horseback. Giovanni's horse was practically saint white compared to the other horses that were plain brown. The white horse also bore a lavish saddle that appeared to have delicate lettering of some kind upon it. That was barely noticed with Giovanni was on the horse. His light brown hair seemed freshly cut, he wore dark reds and purples, and his body seems to have lost all mass but muscle. He squinted his eyes up to the balcony to meet my gaze. I withdrew back into the room and waited until a male servant came to carry my bag out. I followed behind the male servant, wishing that Mama would be out there already to greet the fresh faces. Luck have it that she was. Giovanni had gotten off his horse and was now talking to her. Mama appeared to treat him as though he was her son that never left.  
"Oh, Giovanni!" Her hand resting upon his shoulder. "How are you?" His olive skin appears darker than Mama's.  
"I am fair." He shrugs slightly to escape her hand politely. "We are in a hurry Vannozza, apologies if I seem rash." Mama reacted by nodding slightly disturbed and turning to motion me forward.  
"Don't be shy, Lucrezia." Mama sounded slightly annoyed. I stepped forward with a new found approach. Now is the time to be daring.  
"Brother!" I smile brightly, catching Giovanni off guard. "How nice it is to see you once again," before he could cut me off I continued quickly, "Of course we must be going now." I turned to Mama, leaving Giovanni no choice but to help the man servant secure my bag upon one of the horses. "Mama." I bowed my head respectively. She embraced me for a moment.  
"Do not forget me as others have," She did not bother to mention names, "I have raised you, Lucrezia Borgia, like your brothers. Your success is my success. The only way you'll achieve success is by your Papa's hand." I nod not yet fully understanding what she meant as success.  
"I trust your judgement Mama." I smile and wait to be dismissed so I may turn to the horse so the journey could begin. Mama just stands there for a moment as though she wants to say something but just can't figure it out properly. She nods me forward after embracing me once again and then I finally turn to Giovanni. He reaches down his hand and pulls me up onto the horse with him.  
"Ready, fair sister of mine?" I can hear him smirk as we set off. Within in minutes, my small village is no longer in sight. Along with the familiar smell of freshly caught fish, the crackling of old servant bones, Mama's garden, and even Mama herself. I force a smile and grip tightly onto Giovanni as his horse quickens pace.  
"More ready than you were!" I giggle thinking of how Giovanni cried when he left to continue his studies. Looking around his shoulder, I can see his grip tighten on the harness. Giovanni and Cesare were taught how to ride at young ages while I was not, so I am not familiar with horses and their speed. Surely, won't the horse give in to the pressure of Giovanni constantly striking the creature to go faster? I surely would. I groan lightly feeling a bit queasy, luckily I didn't eat anything but parts of a fruit today. Giovanni notices this and hits the horse so hard that we go faster than I thought possible. The other men scrambled to keep up with us. I felt like slapping Giovanni! But after a few minutes the horse had no choice but to slow down. Giovanni grumbled in contempt but I did so in victory.  
"I missed you," I heard ever so slightly from Giovanni after a few hours of uphill travel. I rest my head upon his shoulder, my arms tightening around his waist.  
"All is well now, brother." I mumbled as I believe I fell asleep because I have no memory of whatever happened next. I awoke to the smell of fire. I bolted up to realize that we made camp beside a small fire for warmth.  
"Relax," Giovanni chuckles pulling me back down to lay beside him. I smile and snuggle into the arc of his arm as we did when we were children.  
"I remember when I would hold you," I fiddle with an attachment on his clothing, "You were such a small child." I laughed lightly as he groaned quietly in embarrassment. As a child, Giovanni was the smallest of his age. He was always mistaken for being younger than me.  
"Things have changed now, Lu." He lifts me up for me to look into his eyes, clearly to show his strength now. We now are looking into each others eyes. His almond shaped eyes are a light green filled with brown specs that glint from the yellow light of the fire.  
"Correct," I smile, making him smile in return. Giovanni looked to me as I did Cesare. "You are still my kitten though." Giovanni stares confused and then covers his face so he does not laugh too loud to awaken his friends.  
"You are a strange lady, Lu." He smiles once again at me. "Goodnight." He moved forward to lightly kiss the tip of my lower lip before closing his eyes to sleep. He called me a lady! I must be improving, and just in time. Before falling asleep to the other men breathing loudly, I touch my lip with my finger in confusion. But dismiss it and start to fall asleep on Giovanni's arm. I guess we have picked off where we left off. Just as close as journey begins once again in the early morning and quickly. Giovanni still seemed in a hurry to get us to our destination. As we would ride, we both would humor each other for entertainment. His new pet name is Kitten, which makes his friends laugh uncontrollably. Giovanni in due time would bring Karma upon me by hitting the horse again. Both our blows were taken in good stride though. He proves as entertaining as I remember him. Whenever my stomach growled, Giovanni made us stop to eat so that I would not vomit while eating on a horse. "We better not ruin that pretty dress of yours, Lu." Giovanni playfully placed a fruit close to my dress that could stain the fabric.  
"Kitten!" I grabbed the fruit and threw it at him. He dodged the flying pear and pick me up twirling me around until I felt ill. "Giovanni!" Whenever I said his full name he would stop. He set me down and looked at the ground as though I hit him. "You frustrating boy," I'd grumble while making him look at me. He was taller than me, but not an excessive amount. He turned away and started walking back the the men at the small stream collecting water for the journey. They were not viewing this scene. I keep pulling at his arm but it would not keep him. So I jumped in front of him. "Listen to me." I ordered, but he tried to continue on. I pulled down his face and kissed his lips, making him pay proper attention to me. As he kissed back laughing, I pulled away. "You planned that!" I stormed away towards the men. Now it was Giovanni's turn to pull me back.  
"How can I help it?" He chuckled while making me face him. "Your kisses are like medicine, Lu. Remember?" I begin to remember that as children that I'd kiss his cuts and bruises and it would make him stop crying. I sigh and slightly laugh at the same time.  
"Lets continue our journey." He hits his palm against his forehead remembering our quest. He and I both nod to each other and smile. The journey continues once again until finally we see the tip of a huge structure in the distance. All the men on horses yelled at the same time "Roma!"


	3. Chapter 3

The wall that surrounded this new city full of adventures was a light tan with large, dark cracks visible even from great distance. It was quite a humungous wall. In fact the biggest I've ever seen. I wonder how many looked to these walls as a opportunity and how many others looked to this wall of power as a token of death. How many enemies did this structure attract? Giovanni began to chat to guards at the top of the walls. They were the ones in charge of opening and closing the gate, whether that job is desirable or not is unclear. Their faces appeared red from what I could view. All eyes scrunch when the sun was shining so bright, much like today. Even myself is suffering from the redness of the sun, as well as everyone else in our band of travelers. The gates opened, creaking like the old woman servant I have. Or had, would be the proper word.  
"How does it look, sister?" Giovanni asked will we lightly rode through the nicely paved Roman streets. All merchants and pedestrians stopped, only for a moment, to watch us enter. We must have looked of lesser importance because it seemed having horse equipped travelers was common sight among Romans since they just continued their daily tasks.  
"Strange, brother." I replied lightly, watching children run from a merchant yelling in confusing languages at them. "What happened there?" Giovanni answered by laughing at first.  
"They aren't important." He replied, but after hearing no reply from me, he added, "commoners steal food often."  
"Oh, strange." I trail off again, being distracted this time by the exotic looking fruits on the stands. They were bright purples and blues.  
"I remember thieves in Spain, Lu." He turned his head slightly back. "What is so strange about them here? Is Rome held to different standards?"  
"I just thought that from the outside looking so powerful, that the inhabitants would have enough to eat without the need of stealing."  
"Words sometimes are left better unsaid sister." Giovanni taps the horse and we gain a bit of speed. We arrived at a house the size of my mother's hotel. Lavishly adorned fountains and mosaics were everywhere. This truly was a pleasing sight.  
"We have arrived to the wrong destination, correct?" I asked as he lifted himself off the horse. He looked up at me smirking.  
"No mistake." He put his hands around my waist and picked me off the beast. Could this really by my new home? Surely god must be smiling down upon me! The friends of Giovanni entered before us, taking our bags inside to deal with them properly. Giovanni looped my arm through his and we entered the home. Inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Sculptures of angels were in every crevice. While there seemed to be many open rooms.  
"May I go up the stairs?" I whisper excitedly.  
"Why are you whispering?" He looks down at me.  
"I feel like this is the home of someone we don't know, and if I'm quiet enough then maybe they won't realize that we are here. Meaning we can walk around this beauty longer." He opens a wooden door for me.  
"You are truly one peculiar young lady." He says almost adoringly. I follow his gesture and go inside to see stairs. I turn back to Giovanni smiling.  
"Thank you." I smile brightly and walk up the stairs rather fast.  
"Be careful!" He called, catching up with me. He manages to slip past me once we arrived to the top step and maneuvers himself to stand in front of me, cutting me off.  
"Yes?" I ask impatiently. He opens another door that leads into a small but beautiful room. There was a huge square cut off in the wall so that I may gaze out of it, but with fabric in front so that I may also be able to cut off the world. A huge bed, pressed against the corner takes up most of the room. I gasp standing there in pleasure. Giovanni on the other hand lays relaxed upon the bed.  
"What happened to being quiet?" He mumbles fiddling with the furry animal skins on my bed.  
"Get your feet off my bed." I push his feet off. "Be a good kitten." He reaches forward and pulls me onto the bed so that I am laying underneath him. I blush immensely even though I don't know exactly why. His legs rest against mine.  
"I told you," He smiles while twirling the binding ties on the front of my dress. "Things have changed, I give the orders."  
"Surely that doesn't mean you are in charge of everything." I quickly remove myself from underneath him. "Too much control could make a man mad." I laugh nervously, while sitting my bum on a stool next to the wall opening.  
"Mad with pleasure." He swings his legs off of the bed to stand. He glances out at the city streets below before turning to leave. "Be ready soon. We are having a celebration for your arrival." He smiles to me before closing the door although I sense he is somewhat disgruntled with me. I look down to fix my binding. I flush looking at what he could have seen. This is not the road to becoming a respectful lady that father could marry an ethical man. I lift my bag that was found at the foot of my beg, onto the middle of the bed so that I might better examine the clothing within it. During my excavation, a small piece of paper flies from my bag onto the floor. I bend to read the writing of Mama.  
Dearest Lucrezia,  
Do not trust Cesare. He has changed. Protect Giovanni from whatever Cesare might plan in the near future. Be wary of whoever your Papa says you will marry. Plans change according to time.  
Love Mama  
That is all she wrote. Why could she of not told me this in person? Surely words were able to come from her mouth. Did she not even trust anyone in Spain overhearing this? I shrug off the concern about the note but still fold it carefully to place it within a small compartment hidden within the side of my bag. I pull out all my worn gowns to realize that Mama had said that I'd be given gowns by now. Oh no! What if I show to my own celebration in rags? I'd be the talk of the city for moment, though in the most unfavorable light. I decide to search the home in a rush of bravery. I agreed with myself that I'd be more daring to match my new setting. I first open the other five doors on the top floor. All of them are bedrooms that don't appear empty but seem lived within. A map in the corner of one catches my eye so I enter further, although cautiously. It appears to be of Europe. The artist surely had an interesting interpretation of what symbolized mountains. What was truly odd though, were the markings upon the map. They seemed to trail along one route within the heart of Rome. And then certain areas were covered with family seals that even commoners could recognize, such as Sforza. This picture is starting to look like more of a plan rather than a map. Trying to push curiosity aside for my mission, I continue looking in other areas of the home. After I finish walking down the stairs, I'm drawn to an archway that leads to presumably outside. The light coming from the archway lights almost the entire bottom floor. I step out into a garden. The garden is not as full with flowers, as Mama's was. That is saddening. I sigh walking further to see a marvelous fountain in the center. And a figure sitting next to the fountain side. He appears to be drawing something on a pad of paper. His long, olive toned fingers brush the paper as though he was a professional. He dark hair is long enough to touch the mid of his neck. His long, lean body is displayed through his position on the fountain side. I am stuck standing there, truly entranced. I found a prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Cesare  
How could I expect myself to accomplish anything of meaning if I can not draw a simple flower. A damn ugly flower at that. I curse and throw the flower into the water. I must seem insane to the servants again, cursing at flowers once again. Some things just can not be helped. I find myself looking into the reflection of my self. The thin pink scar on my lower cheek seems to be healing better than expected. Giovanni was so careless as to what Papa would think of the wound of course. As usual, Giovanni doesn't think. Ever. I clinch my fist as tight as I can, crinkling the paper but then drop the paper into the fountain as I see a girl reflected in the water as well. Her hair was dark gold and filled with curls while her light eyes were unmistakable. Her cheeks seemed a rose color against her light tan skin. I swiftly turn to see the angel I saw reflected in the water. But she is gone. I run my hand through my hair. I must be seeing things.  
"Shit," I pull the destroyed paper from the fountain. I feel a sudden sharp edge against the back of my shoulder. "I have no sword with me." I stand sighing with slight annoyance, but also revoltingly excitement.  
"I noticed." Giovanni is smirking but I see strain in his eyes.  
"I thought we agreed that we would not fight when emotional, that fighting was only an educational process." I honestly have never honored that agreement. Whenever Papa is impossible with his capricious plans, I search for Giovanni the same way he has done in this moment. He shrugs dismissing the statement. His sword keeps finding its way against my chest. "You'll fight a defenseless man?"  
"No," He smirks and hands me the sword that was behind his back, "I"ll fight an armed boy." I quickly strike a blow against his thin sword making him reevaluate his position. He goes for a new technique that makes him circle around my left side. My sword follows his movements carefully. We both hit each other with blows that we will pay for later through sore arms. I have managed to corner him further next to the fountain. Giovanni regretfully does not look behind him because he is watching my footing out of the corner of his eyes. I slam a quick jab unexpectedly against his right side, that was less guarded than his left. He stumbles slightly backwards but the back of his feet slam against the fountain side, making him fall into the fountain. A glorious splash hits me as I see him scramble to exit the fountain. He manages to escape the fountain rather fast but he is still drenched. I am on the ground, roaring with laughter. My shirt was wet much like Giovanni but nothing could ruin this sight.  
"I think you were just undone by a man." I manage to utter while standing. I begin to the arch leading inside.  
"I'll get back at you for this!" Giovanni yells from behind. I wave back my as I could care less. A leg blocks my way into the hall.  
"Micheletto?" I raise my eyebrows at the young man standing in the dark. Micheletto steps into the light to display his dark green cloak. His hair has grown much like mine in the past year form the lack of shear cuttings. Stubble hints at his lips.  
"You made a scene." He states as though I could understand his complete thought cycle through one sentence.  
"Yes?" I continue walking up the stairs but turn back to signify the page to follow me. He pauses before following. "No one saw?" I plunge through the door to my room. I swear I left that closed? I must get a locksmith here, dammit. In my own home! My Papa's home is my home while he is not here, I declare to my thoughts to defend my possessive air towards the home.  
"Someone could have. You must be more careful of your reputation." He makes me snort.  
"Simple altercations barely make a mark on any reputation." Micheletto walks to the map of Europe that is hung on my wall. He trails his fingers over the Mediterranean Sea.  
"Giovanni seems to bring out a less rational side of you."  
"Awwww," I sigh. "So this is what your contempt attitude is towards." Micheletto has always disliked Giovanni. As Giovanni has grown more aggressive towards our brotherhood, my trusted adviser Micheletto has had a unsettling stance towards Giovanni. Micheletto is protective of me, as any good friend would be. "Don't worry about him. He is as harmful as a fly." I pat Micheletto's back and turn to my bed. "I plan to rest now, may you leave?"  
"You forget that you must attend a celebration tonight." Micheletto walks to my closet to hand me clothing suitable for tonight. I groan hitting my palm against my forehead. Lucrezia is arriving.  
"How soon?" I start undressing quickly to change while Micheletto turns to look away while still handing me clothing.  
"In a hour or so." I quickly glance out the window to see the sun provide a more orange tint to the days events, informing us all of the becoming late hour. After I dress, I run my hand through my hair. Is there anything I can complete quickly before the hour ends? I rush to my desk to retrieve a small vile. Micheletto stays silent for a moment before commenting once again. "How close are your sister and brother?" I stare up annoyed at his sudden question.  
"I suppose very?" I questioningly reply. The vile almost tips in my hand and I curse before sifting the contents of the vile around to smell it. It reeks of almonds, making my nostrils curl.  
"How close are you to your sister?" He prods more openly.  
"I have not seen her for years," I reply dodging the exact question. I did not speak of Lucrezia since I left Spain. It hurt too much, which was unnatural.  
"And before you left?" Micheletto steps closer to peer over my shoulder to view the vile.  
"What are implying!" I turn on him, gripping the vile still. "It would do you well to not forget that I am the master here. You answer my questions, not the other way around." Micheletto steps back, raising his hands in a form of desired peace.  
"I meant nothing. I understand nothing. I'll utter no other words." He says before respectfully bowing and leaving my quarters. I carefully place the vile on the desk before sitting to hit my leg in frustration. I need to control my temper! He must think that I am hiding something. Why would he not? That is the truth. Not the desired truth, but one nonetheless a truth. I sigh once again. Lucrezia must be here already, as Giovanni is here. I do not wish harm to her, I just wish she'd have stayed in Spain. I stand to look out the window to be repulsed to find myself looking at other windows in the structure to see her face.  
"Lucrezia," I repeat in disgust. Giovanni may bring out a more aggressive nature to myself, but Lucrezia brings out a side that is . . . I'm unsure how to describe it. I groan. I must not even think to describe such a thing! I expelled mother's guidance long ago along with communication with Lucrezia for good reason. Papa is now the only one who as hold over me. Or as I would like to believe. After almost a hour of working on perfecting putting the poison undetected into fruit, I realize that I must actually have a trial to ensure that it is working. A servant knocks.  
"The celebration is starting." They call against the door before leaving. I quickly put the vial into a bag concealed in my clothing and then stand, leaving. The celebration seems to have conquered the entire bottom floor. Music played obnoxiously through percussion instruments which has seemed to encourage everyone to dance wherever they were standing, but in formation with the ones around them. It was quite entertaining usually, if I was not so distracted by thoughts of higher importance. My Papa is in the garden in front of a huge table filled with cuisine of great taste. There were open chairs beside him at the front of the crowd. I take one of them.  
"Good evening, uncle." I smile curtly. He said that we must pretend that we are his nephews. I wouldn't care what he called me, as long as Giovanni didn't have the same title. Papa's face revealed his age but his actions surely did not. He, at times, seemed more alive than myself.  
"One of true beauty." He smiles, brown eyes twinkling. He was been working very hard lately for the cause, which shows in the dark circles under his eyes and becoming wrinkles.  
"How so?" I ask, already knowing the reason. "This evening is as dull as the one before it and the one after. It barely ever changes."  
"No night is dull when my family is almost whole once again." He smiles, clasping my shoulder with warmth, which was rare for me. Not Giovanni. I try to turn away but his grasp on my shoulder prevents me. "With one's family around, he feels peace of mind." I would have nodded but the crowd departed for Giovanni as though he was Moses. I rolled my eyes until I noticed the girl that came to join him by looping her arm through his. Her gown was a vibrant red that had golden lacing which seemed to have been spun my King Midas himself. Her white undergarment contrasted with her lightly tanned face. But she could not hide her pink burnt cheeks that almost seemed to make her more beautiful through modesty. Her golden hair hung in long curls that ran to just below her shoulders. Her lips, even visible from here, were full and bright red. The angel has reappeared. I choke slightly on my wine. "Lucrezia!" Papa calls out to her as they make their way to us. No. Please, no.


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your journey?" Papa makes me sit closest to him so he may speak with me.  
"Quite the experience." I reply smiling.  
"She means that I did an exquisite job," Giovanni lifts his goblet to his smirking mouth. He seems to have spied someone who has caught his fancy because he stands to enter the crowd. I glance to the other side of Papa to Cesare sitting there. He looks as though he sincerely already dislikes me. What have I done? I found the dress by one of the servants, I didn't disturb him. Although I did stare at him for a short while. Oh no! He must recognize me as the girl who was staring at him! I mean, shouldn't he be used to that? Maybe he just didn't expect it from me. I look at my plate in embarrassment.  
"Aww," Papa lifts my chin, "Whats the matter?" He stares as though he sincerely cares. I smile and touch his hand that is on my cheek.  
"Nothing, Papa." Cesare flinched when I called Papa "Papa". I stare at him questioningly. Cesare finally meets my stare. Papa notices us staring at each other and looks troubled. All of a sudden, a pale delicate hand places itself caressing his shoulder. Papa stares up into the beautiful young woman's face.  
"Guilia," Papa says adoringly. He smiles one more time at me before standing to dance with Guilia. They make their way across the crowd to the ever growing dance formation. Everyone moves so entrancingly like delicate animals looking for suitable mates judging by how fast they moved and who stares they caught.  
"Don't call him that in public, at least for now." Cesare distracts me from gazing at Papa and Guilia.  
"Hm?" I ask, making him have to move a chair over to speak with me. I admit the music was not playing loud enough to block out my hearing but I needed to have better conversation with Cesare. He is dressed rather desirable tonight. He is wearing dark blue, which brings out his olive complexion more flatteringly.  
"Just don't refer to him as you just did," He says a bit harshly, while gazing at the bottom of my chair.  
"Cesare," I say meaningfully. I don't know what gave me the courage to say his name like that, it must have been the wine that Giovanni gave me earlier. Cesare looks up into my eyes. He no longer seems angry with me. We just stare into each others eyes until Giovanni trips over to us.  
"Are you both going to just sit there?" Giovanni places his hands on both of our shoulders.  
"Maybe we hurt our feet on the hard tile," I say curtly, a bit annoyed with the interruption. I had finally gotten through to Cesare to treat me as he did before, I believe, and Giovanni interrupts it. Cesare laughs at my statement and then stands, extending his hand to me.  
"Join me on the dance floor, sister." Cesare kisses my hand before escorting me to the dance floor. Giovanni look quite annoyed with us and disappeared to somewhere. Once we arrive to the dancing party, he places his hands on my waist and we begin to dance. He thankfully does not twirl me as Giovanni does. After a few minutes of dancing, we are staring at each other again.  
"Why were you being so harsh to me before?" I dare to ask. I must not drink wine anymore unless I want harm to come to me by asking such silly questions.  
"Because I care for you," Cesare's eyes are a light brown with green specs, the opposite of Giovanni.  
"I care for you too," I state as though as though if he did not understand that than he was a fool. "That does not mean I must be rude to you." I look away before I have to face whatever look he decides to give me. To my surprise, he grips me tighter.  
"I understand," After that we did not have to talk about the topic again. It seemed solved, at least for now. After a rather serious and slow beat, the musicians pick it back up for a more joyous tune. Cesare quickly changes from serious to playful as he smirks. He is a daring dancer!  
"Where did you learn those moves?" I laugh as he dips me once again. Everyone has grown accustomed to staring at us. Though many like Papa were very entranced with their partners. I wonder where Giovanni went?  
"The french cardinal is very bored." He laughs as I lose my footing again. I blush lightly but still do not falter in trying to match his steps. After a while of time later, I stumble off the dancing floor with Cesare right behind me. "Are you bored now, sister?" I grab his hand, to actually make him twirl me once.  
"Boredom is unheard of in such a vibrant city." I stand on my tippy-toes to gracefully extend my arms in an angelic way. I knew that would come in handy! Cesare is caught looking at me in awe. "What, brother?" Surely I barely did anything worht a look of that standard.  
"Nothing," He shrugs his shoulders but then changes his mind on saying nothing, "You have grown into a lovely woman worthy of any man's preference." He stumbles back when I hug him. I pull away shortly to smile brightly up into his face.  
"You are too kind, Cesare!" Maybe I was actually improving! Did any Roman men notice me tonight? What if Papa woke to many offers of money just for my hand? Would he be proud? I stare down at my tan hand to frown. It was slightly dry from the cold journey. Cesare took my hands into his to raise them to his lips to kiss them. I smile and start walking gracefully down the hall only to stumble a bit at the end. Cesare laughed to my disdain.  
"What is the matter, lovely?" Cesare lifts my chin so I look into his eyes. I look away and pull away.  
"I'm not lovely. don't lie." He pulls me back to look at him.  
"Never underestimate yourself. You are Lucrezia Borgia and a beautiful young girl with surely an interesting future ahead of you." He smirks while saying 'interesting'. I look up at him to realize how much he meant what he had said. I blush but force myself to look him fully in the eyes.  
"Don't underestimate yourself either, you must be the most wanted bachelor in all of Europe." We move closer to each other where he is gripping my waist and I am gripping my arms around his neck. We are slowly moving into each other. He lips were a full set and his eyes keep darting to mine. Is this wrong? Does anyone see?  
"Look at us. The most wanted and yet we want something we'll never have." He chuckles even though I hear restraint in his voice. We move in to where our lips touch. It is although all our past ones rush to our minds. We move somehow even further into each other. I remember when he was yet a boy of fifteen and had never even looked at a woman and yet asked me to be his first kiss. It meant nothing to me then but the meaning has developed with age. I remember how close we were after that. He would teach me most of his lessons and trust me with secrets Papa told him. I was as though his journal while he was mine. Even though I counted my tales as less than adventurous such as when the cat jumped inside to eat Mama's deserts but yet he would listen as though he actually wanted to know such frivolous deeds. But our companionship faltered when he left before. Oh, how sad I was. A cough interrupts us.


	6. Chapter 6

Cesare  
I pull away from her cherubic face to see Micheletto standing by the entrance. I slowly slip my arms off from around her waist.  
"Yes?" I smile casually. I move my arm to where she is still encircled. Micheletto can't think he has the right to interrupt me even if he does not approve. He stares at the ground as though rethinking his actions.  
"I thought you would want to know that your brother is drunk once again," Micheletto does not glance up again.  
"I am not my brother's keeper." I sigh frustrated. Giovanni always had to cause scenes. If it wasn't enough that Papa paid him great more attention compared to anyone else, Giovanni had to let everyone know when he was at a party by drinking himself to a state of the most obnoxious and inappropriate.  
"But his behavior can reflect upon you, considering your relation." Micheletto raises his eyes to stare at Lucrezia. His eyes roam from the bottom of her gown to the top of her golden head. How dare he stare at her like that? Definitively in front of me. My arm encircles her waist tighter, pulling her against me.  
"Your point has been made, leave and we'll deal with the punishment for your interruption later." Micheletto barely turns to me before departing down the hall. Lucrezia slightly pulls away to look me in the eyes.  
"Why were you so harsh to your man servant?" I forget that Lucrezia is still young and can misinterpret the looks of men. I force a smile and squeeze her shoulders.  
"Just to insure that I am respected."  
"It seems you actually aim for fear." The ends of her full lips turn to produce a frown. She seems to have many opinions and does not know when to quiet them. This can prove to be a charming addition to her personality as well as a disadvantage to me guarding her from some alienable truths. For now it appears to be edging towards annoyance. I sigh and touch her cheek in order to relax it.  
"There are certain similarities between the two." She now backs away slightly to wear she no longer bears my touch.  
"Rome has seemed to change some of your beliefs, Cesare." She smiles as if to lighten the conversation but still looks deeply troubled.  
"Alter slightly, yes. But many agree with me, Lucrezia." I rush to defend my choices. lucrezia has never questioned me before on anything. I can't help but shamefully admit that her approval does affect me greatly.  
"Didn't many agree with Ferdinand and Isobella, to expel the Jews? A otherwise peaceful community of peoples." She goes to far. I grab her shoulder to push into a room to the side. I quickly check to be sure no one heard of the nonsense Lucrezia seems prone to spewing. Luckily everyone seems to have located mainly to the garden to participate in things deemed possibly of Sodomite origin.  
"Just because you are surrounded by contrasting opinions, it does not mean you can share yours in possibly mixed company." She stares at the ground to avoid my harsh stare. "Lucrezia!" I practically yell and push her against the wall. "Look at me." She finally stares into my eyes. Her blue eyes shine with tears. I did not mean to make her scared. Well, not necessarily. I pull her into my arms. "I did not mean to scare you, my dear Lucrezia. I just care for you and don't your mouth to get you into trouble." I look down into her eyes. I trail my finger along her red bottom lip. "It is a beautiful mouth." She blushes lightly and I smile triumphantly. "Just one that needs a fence to guard its numerous strong ideals that could offend some." She tilts her gaze to the door beside me. I pull her gaze back to mine. "Agreed?"  
"Whatever you desire, Cesare." She maneuvers herself to the door but I begin to chase her.  
"Whatever I desire?" I call from behind her as we race across the house. Surprisingly, Lucrezia was light on her feet. We race to the staircase and I manage to grab her waist, yanking her down from the steps by her waist. I remember how long our chase would go on at Mama's hotel. Oh how fun it was! Even once Mama started yelling. Mama . . .  
"Cesare?" Lucrezia asks from beneath me, attracting my attention again. I quickly smile and pin her by her wrists against the floor.  
"Whatever I desire?" I ask, moving my hand from her wrist to her face.  
"Yes." Lucrezia smiles and we continue the activity from the hall. It is now Giovanni's turn to interrupt us.  
"Not to interrupt-" Giovanni begins when walking towards us.  
"But you did indeed." I counter quickly, cutting him off. I remove myself from Lucrezia to smile angrily at him. Once I am to my feet, I pull her up as well.  
"But I need you." He smiles happily, almost rejoicing in my anger. I sigh.  
"With?" I step forward towards him. My hand flexes upon my pocket to feel the cold glass against the fabric, creating an almost unreal feeling of relief. My soul almost feels the same way. If only others could understand that.  
"I had an accident." Giovanni laughs to mask tension but I know him too well. I turn once again to Lucrezia to kiss her cheek.  
"Maybe a prayer by our high alter tonight at midnight will fill you with belonging towards our messiah and your new home, Lucrezia." She stares understanding before turning down the hall. I know I shouldn't be taking any hours from her slumber or even mine for that matter but I've felt so alone recently. I lie to myself to say that maybe tonight will clear my head so I can work harder on the mission. But now I am just filled with excitement and anticipation for tonight. Giovanni steals me once again from my head.  
"This time it couldn't even last as long as the last." He runs his hand through his hair annoyed. Oh really?  
"I wonder why." I extend my arm to open the heavy door to the bed chamber at the end of the hall for the both of us. "Oh how odd, you think?" He somehow sighs and laughs at the same time as though entertained and so troubled at the same time. Oh how could such a devote son be so troubled? It is such a tragedy that I think I'll weep soon.  
"I'd like to believe, Cece." I cringe at the snub directed towards my past pet name. Past is the only term you could describe that as. As I step to the edge of the dark bed. I lift the cover to reveal the body of a woman gone limp. Not much like a woman, more like a slave. Her face looked pained as though she realized that there was no escaping the deadly encounter that she experienced due to her naivety. Could I blame her? Any woman really could not be blamed. I look up to see Giovanni standing beside the bed gazing with a heinous look towards her. Even in his dark gaze, his bright eyes could catch anyone's attention. They were like meadows of dark grass while his light brown hair encases his light olive skin which seems impossible considering how often he rides that damn horse in the Tuscan sun. He attracted anyone, including some men, to his dangerous bed. I cringe in disgust, and yet regretfully envy. "Can you take care of this one for me? I am sadly tired from the long journey." He makes a show of closing his eyes as though he might fall down at any moment in such an exhaust state.  
"I would not dream to push you past your limit, brother." I wrap the red stained cover around her body and quickly step out to motion Micheletto over. He is always watching, on guard. We both carry the body out to guards who were already waiting. Everyone knows what happens with Giovanni during parties. Except Papa of course. They almost drop her but wouldn't even dare to let fate cause that once they see my stare. They shuffle away with the damage. Now its time to deal with the problem. I storm back into the bed chamber to see the stained covers thrown on the floor while he rested upon the bed, ready for slumber. I yank his feet off in sudden rage. "Where is it?"  
"What do you speak of?" He yells while I search his desk. "You won't find anything!"  
"Because it does not exist or because you are like an animal in hiding his necessities for winter?" Giovanni laughs at my reference and pathetic attempt at any authority.  
"May I ask you to repeat that last part?" I turn to him and pull out my first secret. The dagger rests against the nape of his neck. The neck quickens in flexing.  
"Answer." He gulps, making the thin point enter his skin enough to let a small amount of red escape.  
"I don't do what I am told." He raises his eyes to mine. Once the tip goes deeper, he moves his mouth to answer again. "I do answer to trade?" He smiles to lighten my mood.  
"Opium comes in many forms." He stares confused. He nods as though to try to follow the trail of my thought. I shouldn't. I lift the vial out of my pocket. My second secret. Micheletto tenses beside me. "This is a stronger dose." Giovanni's eyes follow the vial wherever I slightly move it to.  
"In exchange for?" He is almost hypnotized. He is so pathetic. Or I am.  
"The knife." You could barely call it that. Giovanni lifts himself up from the bed to pull out the device. He hands me it from the hilt. I begin to leave, pulling Micheletto with me.  
"Cece!" Giovanni quickly rushes to block our passage out of his chamber. I smirk before handing him the vial.  
"Whoops." Giovanni moves away from the arch and we finally are able to leave. "Almost forgot, brother." I mumble as Micheletto pulls my arm to push me into a dark room. No one notices.  
"You plan to kill him?" Micheletto stares at me incredulously. I move forward and am now barely an inch from his face.  
"You believe its poison?" I ask innocently.  
"I believe it's questionable." He states as though not to harm my feelings.  
"So I could have given Giovanni poison under false pretenses. If I did, could you really speak against it?" Micheletto looks down. Maybe I have been too harsh on him. I flush at the thought of Lucrezia being right about my intentions of acting so harshly. "Micheletto," I begin more civilized and place my arm around his shoulders. "If God wants him alive then Giovanni will not take anything from the vial, if not . . ." I trail off to improvise the other possibility. Could I really believe this would be an act of God? Micheletto nods and begins to walk with me out of the room. I forcefully yawn. "Micheletto?"  
"Yes, master?" He turns quickly to me. I smile.  
"I am tired and wish to retire early. Be to my room by afternoon tomorrow?" I ask instead of order to prove Lucrezia wrong. Micheletto nods once again and walks back into the shadows. I wonder what he does when hes not watching after me. I return to my room to change into darker clothing and to wear a cloak. Lucrezia must be there already. Once walking quickly down the hall, I notice Papa's party most have dispersed considering the lack of noise. As I walk by his chamber, I hear differently. I ashen but continue. Our personal religious devotion has been taking place in a back room that has many religious symbols of saints and crosses. Even though, it is clearly no church and I exaggerated when I mentioned a high alter, I'm sure Lucrezia would have found the room rather easily. I enter while closing the door behind me, without looking about the room. The room smells of lavender. Like Lucrezia always has since she became less childlike. Before I turn, arms force themselves around my waist. I chuckle while turning around to look her in the eyes. She is truly beautiful. I pull my arms to encase her again. "You found the room."  
"How could I not?" She giggles and removes herself from my arms to twirl about the small room. As she does, she directs my attention to the crosses on the four walls. I tug on her lightly tanned, chubby fingers.  
"Stop, you could break something." I smile to ensure she doesn't think me commanding. She smiles up into my face, brightly. She places her hand on my cheek to tug my face closer to hers.

"What would you do if I did?" She brushes her nose against mine, making me smile and go forward for another kiss without thinking. I stop myself before touching her lips with mine, and she stares deep into my eyes. Her bright blue eyes looked more enchanting than Mama's old deserts.  
"Deal with you as a corrupt child should be dealt with." I pull away while I say the word child. She crosses her arms while pouting. I look away before I am tempted in doing anything worse than what I've already done with Lucrezia. I shouldn't of asked her here. Imagine her burning in hell for me, just because I couldn't stay in my room the way a man would in this situation.  
"What are you then?" She steps in front of my view, a idol of Mother Marry is now covered by Lucrezia's thick cloak "How much older are you Cesare? You act as though over a decade." When I don't reply, she throws her hands up into the air in exaggeration of frustration. She then turns away from me to pray next to the wooden cross nailed to the wall. It is quite crude looking sometimes. While she prays and I move to leave the room, I overhear her and her prayer. Words like "Stupidity" and "Cesare" cascade from her fresh, pink lips. I can't help but smirk and pull her by her waist from behind.  
"Stop!" Her waist is quite small when compared to others, I revel in grasping it. She gasps when I pull her from the room, into a guest room that is empty.  
"You interrupt my prayers to pull me into a dark room!" She laughs loudly. "Imagine the scandals produced from activity like this!" I let go of her to close the door behind us. We wrestle for a moment until we both fall to the bed, entwined with each other through limbs and hair. Her golden locks stop me from seeing her glorious face and I push them out of the way before staring into her adoring eyes. No one has ever looked this adoringly at me but her. "Why did you pull away from me a moment ago and now would go as far as to lay with me." Her definition of lay definitively differs from mine.  
"I was afraid for your pure soul." I smile down at her face that blushes at my words. "But now I know that you don't sincerely fear God's wrath." I playfully kiss her cheeks and then move to her throat.  
"Do you feel I should?" She asks as I deepen my kisses on her soft neck. I don't reply as she lightly sighs with pleasure. "How could I fear anyone while in yours arms?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Do you even know what a pope is?" Guila stares condescendingly down at me. I feel my face grow red with anger.

"Maybe another one of your lovers." She growls at me because of another snub I directed towards her love life. If you could even call it love. Then her face grows into one of contempt and cunning.

"Soon." She smirks and walks across the mediocre garden, back to the main room inside. I was cunning, not to be narcissistic, back home and around Giovanni. But around Guila, I felt like a child again. The fountain distracts me for a moment before I turn to a sudden noise directly behind me. Cesare rushes forward into the garden.

"Lucrezia!" He yells with glee and picks me up to twirl me around. I giggle and blush thinking back to the night, almost four days ago but still as magical as though it was mere moments ago. Cesare has been away, all those days. I've had to unfortunately introduce myself with Guila.

"What is it, dear Cesare?" I laugh when he sets me down and he is still smiling down at me. Giovanni walks out pridefully slow before turning to Cesare to stare questionably. Cesare directs us inside before even trying to explain to us what is happening.

"Our dear Papa is in the running for the Papacy." Cesare smirks but with one look towards Giovanni, grows somber once more. I move to place my hand on Cesare's shoulder but his look makes me draw back my hand slowly.

"It appears we will finally be accepted by this_ beautiful_ Rome." Giovanni grimaces in mock of the fair city.

"If he wins of course." I add to bring back the idea of possibility. Giovanni and Cesare stare at each other as though they both know a secret that they do not plan to reveal to me. "What is it?" They both turn away not to meet my gaze. Cesare finally turns back to me after a few quiet moments.

"Nothing, my dear Lucrezia." He smiles comfortingly. "We are just anxious, as to be expected." Giovanni steps in my view of Cesare.

"He is right, sister. Maybe it is time for us to leave our worrisome brother to himself. You know he must always convene with God on such matters of restlessness." Giovanni tugs on my hands and I begin to follow him. I look back to see Cesare staring at the back of Giovanni's head as though it was a pigeon to shoo away in disgust and bitter annoyance. After noticing my backward glance, he smiles and that is the last I see of him before I am escorted back into the huge home with Giovanni. I was just accepting this as my new home but it appears I may have another one yet again if Papa wins this competition. "You look troubled, Lu."

"It's nothing." I look up to reassure him and begin to rustle the collar of his clothing.

"I know when you lie." He stares down at me. Once I see his face clearly, I notice dark circles around his eyes and tension around his frowning lips.

"You don't appear to be in the best moods either." Poor Giovanni. I was frustrated with him for taking Cesare away from me but Giovanni has been a comfort for me for the past days of my arrival. Unlike Cesare.

"Ah, but I never am. You on the other hand are our darling sister who isn't allowed to be so distressed." Allowed? Now that is the one word that seems to be the only word that Guila understands. Apparently she is allowed to do things more freely than even I. Oh how that word sends anger to my very soul! I pull my hands from Giovanni and turn to walk away.

"_Allowed_?" I don't even turn back but can feel Giovanni tense at the venom in my tone. "What is our _dear_ Lucrezia allowed to do anymore?" His hands pulls mine back towards him but I pull back my hand. "She isn't allowed to visit the market place, she isn't allowed to see her own Papa or brother for that matter!" I sigh in frustration and begin to pick at the lacing on my gown that has begun to tickle against my skin as I sit upon the marble bench. The maidens here, that dress me almost every morning, are late in their years but not as old as my past one. She had the shrewdest eyes I had ever seen and will be hard to be forgotten.

"You're allowed to see me." Giovanni sits beside me on the bench. He moves his hand lightly against mine. "I may not be as useful to Papa for now, but I think I could be of some use to you." I raise my eyes to stare into his. "I may not be your Cesare, but I personally believe that I'm more agreeable to a maiden of your temperance." I can not help but smile and hug Giovanni tightly.

"Oh Giovanni!" I laugh while pulling away. "You somehow manage to anger me and entertain me in the same moment." He darkens and laughs as well. His laugh a deep grunt compared to my light as feathers giggle.

"Stop." He pushes my shoulder but smirks a lopsided grin full of mischief. "You might make Cesare jealous." He raises his eyebrows as though questioning. I look down quickly to peer at a distant column. Certainly Giovanni wouldn't think . . . Couldn't think . . . The very thought is . . . Impossible.

"Why would Cesare be jealous. A sister is certainly allowed to love and devote time to her two brothers. Don't you agree?" I shift uncomfortably on the bench but refuse to leave. That could appear questionable and possibly unsettling. At the sight of my discomfort, Giovanni gently grabs my hand to place a warm kiss against the palms of my hands.

"It is a sister's duty, truly." As I can feel my face burn, Giovanni chuckles and stands. "I must devote some of my time to studies now. See you once again, later." He walks down the hall with grace to exit the back door. Giovanni was not able to skip those study times anymore, Papa surprisingly yelled at him for his absence Papa assumed that Giovanni was spending all of his time down at the many brothels but Giovanni was actually keeping me company to play the many card games that were in the home library. Giovanni kept his mouth shut for me and for that I am most grateful. What I am not grateful for is that damn Guila. I begin walking around the home in the most quiet of manners. Guila is no where to be seen so I assume she is out romancing her next _victim_. Papa for that matter is stuck in the Vatican now alongside the other Cardinals. The whole thing appears a big mess to me. Dear Cesare must be busy in his private room, praying to our God. Might as well check upon him. I lightly jump step to step to land on the top step, only to almost trip but a hand stops me.

"Cesare!" I turn happily to my savoir but it isn't Cesare. "Oh, my mistake!" I blush but pull away to smile into his blue eyes. He nods and stands for moment before turning to walk away. "Don't go!" I say desperately. His confused grin makes me blush harder. "I mean please don't try to leave so abruptly. It is quite lonesome to be around no one but barely two people for so long."

"So it appears, Donna." He steps back to stand in front of me. His terrible posture almost keeps his face concealed behind his red hair.

"Yes, it does. So what is your name, valiant page?" He doesn't care to even look me in the eyes! How disturbing. Or rather insulting for this instance.

"Cesare Borgia's page." He mumbles in my direction. I can't help but giggle. The page looks up to peer at me laughing. Probably not an appealing sight but he just barely smiles and grows slightly pink around his cheeks.

"Now that is not a name, surely."

"Micheletto." He grows sober and I can't help but do the same as we stare at each other. What a peculiar pair. Cesare must be laughing from behind a door somewhere. Cesare!

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, young Micheletto." I smile brightly at him. "But it seems as though I forgot my point was to catch our dear Cesare in his prayers. So I must be off." I nod and begin to walk towards Cesare's door. A shadow produced from the bottom light of the door confuses me. There must be two people in there.

"Please don't open-" Micheletto quickly reaches forward to pull back my reach but my hand finds the latch and I open to door to peer inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Cesare

Everyone is cheering with such joy that we are no longer lost. That the Vatican has crowned our latest leader that convenes with the Messiah himself. I though, hope other things. Crowds of people begin clouding my exit but I push past them to finally end up in front of the familiar stone walls of our home. Guards flood the spot. Micheletto meets me at the entrance.

"Is everything secure?" I ask while we quickly walk through the home. I watch for Lucrezia, Guila or even Giovanni at this point.

"Yes, there have been a few incidents." Micheletto gestures towards the new flood of guards.

"What kind of incident?" If Micheletto couldn't simply watch after my family for a moment while I was away, I would never trust him ,or myself for that matter, again.

"Some idiots that it would be funny to call out to the -" Micheletto cuts off, looking at me carefully.

"Continue." I quickly snap.

"To call out to the 'Borgia Bastards", and then to throw spoiled fruit." Micheletto looks away to stare at a pile of gross smelling food on the kitchen floor. I dismiss the insult as soon as it exits Micheletto's mouth, best not to dwell on that for now. If the commoners of Rome feel inclined to insult the Pope's children from the shadows, then it is their shame but if they even uttered a word around the ears of my Lucrezia or even direct it in front of me then I will slit their throats.

"Did Lucrezia hear?" She hasn't spoken to me properly since seeing Guila in my room. She must have thought that my intentions were as sinful as my Papa's. I simply find Guila's advice sometimes helpful in dealing with some cardinals, definitely when we needed their "support" to launch Papa into the Papacy. Money, blackmail, slander and sex seem to buy you a lot in Rome.

"I do not believe so. She has been sleeping since noon." I can't help but chuckle. Maybe if she didn't stay awake waiting to gossip with anyone in the home, she'd wake up earlier.

"I must go check on her. I'll be back soon, prepare the horses. Papa wants me to fetch Guila from her husband's palace." Micheletto has never questioned the situation and I am quite thankful for that.

"She is in Giovanni's room." Micheletto calls out when I am a safe distance away. I almost fall from the steps of the staircase in shock. Micheletto is gone before I can ask anymore questions. Why the hell would_ my_ Lucrezia be in the beast's room? I pridefully stride towards his door and open it slowly. Giovanni is no where to be seen but Lucrezia is deep in slumber in his bed. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On? I feel my chest constrict and my mouth burn with sourness. Before I lose control, I walk over to dear Lucrezia and shake her gently. Her eyes flutter open.

"Giovanni?" She asks sweetly, making me almost vomit. When she notices it is me, she yawns and carefully sits up as though this is a casual instance. "Did Papa win?" She asks while looking about the room to finally come upon a window. The street people are noticeably dancing about and causing much chaos but in the purest of intentions.

"Why are you in Giovanni's room. This is no way for a _woman_ to act." I spit the word woman because I know that she is greatly insecure about her femininity.

"A girl is not allowed to wait for her favorite brother to come home and then accidently fall asleep while doing so?" She asks with attitude. I cringe when she says favorite.

"I thought I was your favorite." The childish jealousy in my voice shocks even me. Lucrezia stares quietly for a moment before deciding what she wants to do. She pulls me forward to lay beside her. She gently strokes my head, making my breathing slow comfortably. We stare at each other in silence. I grip her hand suddenly and stare at her. "Why do you flock to him? He is the dirt on the bottom of shoes." I spit on the ground beside us. She stares in shock at my words.

"I admit I lied when I said he was my favorite. How could you not be?" She smiles, making my heart warm. "But Giovanni is a sweet brother and is kind to me. More than some." She suddenly grows cold and stands so that she doesn't have to look or touch me. Sweet is a word that Giovanni couldn't even define, let alone be.

"Have I not paid for my crimes from your distance?" I stand and walk towards the door. I hit the wooden door in frustration but do not open it. "Guila was in my room for discussion, nothing else. So stop pushing me away!" I can't help but yell at her. She whimpers once I finish yelling. I quickly move to her but she pulls away.

"Giovanni never yells at me." She chides from the corner. "I don't deserve to be yelled at." Why must I always ruin things? Perhaps I'm the one pushing her away.

"Oh dear Lucrezia, I apologize for my stupidity. A woman as beautiful and pure as you deserves nothing less than the whole world. Please forgive me for acting as a heathen. Maybe one day you will understand." I open the door and leave before she can say anything. How dare I strive to protect her when I am hurting her. I hurt her mind through harsh words, I endanger her soul from loving her other than a brother should, and I hurt her pride by yelling at her. I can't stand this home anymore. I dash down the stares as I hear her chasing after me.

"Cesare!" She keeps calling while following me. "Stop!" I dodge through servants running like ants through the halls to lock the door behind me as I enter the stable. Micheletto has failed o prepare the horses and appears to be waiting for me. What the hell is he doing?

"What the hell?" I ask angrily while Lucrezia regretfully enters the stable in a mad dash. Before Micheletto can reply, Lucrezia grabs my waist and forces herself into my arms. She refuses to let go and truthfully, I don't want her to. Maybe God will forgive her for how sweet she is. I was always damned for Hell the moment Rodrigo called me his own. For now, I _need_ my dear Lucrezia and I dispel the thoughts from earlier, for now. I gently stroke her golden head and stare calmly at Micheletto who just stares at my Lucrezia. "Why are my horses not prepared?" I ask to distract him but I feel anger rising in me against towards my man servant. First he defies a direct order and now he stares at Lucrezia as though jealous.

"Giovanni is missing." Micheletto stares at the ground. I tense at the name and Lucezia pulls away to stare at Micheletto.

"Have you checked the brothels?" She asks before I can. I can't help but laugh, a lady should never say that word but it almost sounds like the name of some sacred fountain coming from Lucrezia's sweet lips.

"Guards have and they are filled only with commoners." No nobleman or cardinal would dare partake in the maidens of the land on such a holy day as this. Giovanni would no doubt though.

"I'll find him." I sigh exasperated and prepare my own horse. I pick my usual pure black saddle and Lucrezia watches me carefully.

"You promise to find our dear Giovanni?" She stares at me as though gears are turning thoughtfully in her head.

"Yes. I may not be his keeper but he is needed for the ceremony later today." Micheletto prepares the horse beside me for himself.

"Papa did win." She glows with cheerfullness.

"Yes, my dear Lucrezia. You are now the most beautiful and influential maiden in all of Christendom. Princes will duel for your hand now." I add at the end to my dismay. I entertain the idea of her becoming a nun and comparing our situation to that of Abelard and Heloise; though I doubt she feels the way I do. I may be a fleeting girl's crush to her but she is no doubt becoming my Heloise. She blushes with pleasure for a moment at the honor but then stares at me. Her look of urgency and passion almost makes me blush.

"Hurry Cesare. You must return soon and safely. I wish to speak with you privately." She kisses my hand and then waves us off. Micheletto stares at me, reminding me of our first conversation about Lucrezia. How much he implied actually came true. Regardless of consequence.

. . .

We find Giovanni asleep on the back of a wagon leaving Rome. If we appeared only a moment later, he would be in Milan in no time. I almost groan when I actually feel relief at his safety. Micheletto helps him up with me on my horse and tells me to hurry back while he cleans up Giovanni's mess. It seems as though people found him and were insulting him. This of course led to his usual way of coping even though the lady had no wounds. Micheletto carries the girl's body to the Tiber. As we ride, Giovanni awakens.

"Did he win?" Giovanni slurs.

"Yes." I say crisply. He mumbles some sort of victory. Then he begins laughing, making me shiver with the coldness and vulgarity to it. "What?"

"I let the woman of the night taste the drug you gave me." He can't stop laughing and I can feel the blood drain from my face. We arrive to the home and I help him down from the horse. Before Lucrezia runs over, Giovanni leans in to my ear. "I think you are trying to kill me dear Cesare. And I just want you to know that next time you wish to harm someone, make sure that they don't survive. They might seek revenge." Giovanni pulls away to lean on Lucrezia. Almost in a threateningly manner. I can't help but feel the growing horror in my chest. I might have just started something I'm going to have to end. Soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Imagine me, Lucrezia Borgia, being the Pope's daughter. His favorite and mostly rumored to be the only true daughter of his. The ceremony was stupendous. There were crowds watching as we all slowly carried ourselves down the center of the streets. Papa was the one everyone watched carefully, all followed devoutly, many stopped to pray at the sight of him. I am proud of him, even though I know that it should be the other way around. He did not strive for my respect, only his people's. Which he seemed to have earned. I can not help it but during his ceremony, my gaze kept flickering to Cesare. He didn't speak to me once Giovanni arrived. He even looked troubled. Finally once the ceremony began, I quickly sat next to him and once Papa began accepting the Papal crown, I dared to speak to him. I grabbed his hand gently and stared at him.  
"What is wrong?" I whisper so that only he can hear. He turned to me sadly but then showed a small smile.  
"Nothing to discus now." He smiles tightly and I pull his face back to mine before he can turn away so that I can lightly kiss his forehead. He stares at me for a moment, as though he'd wish nothing more than to be alone with me. But then he sighs and turns to watch Papa like a good son would. I should be paying attention to this scene too. To notice any Cardinals glaring at us, make note of those who smile at us in approval, but I just can't right now. Knowing that I may be married off soon feels saddening. Of course to marry to preserve our family is the most important task I'll ever be given but . . . With marriage I must leave my new home. Leave Cesare and Giovanni. My eyes flicker to Cesare. His hair is dark and thick while his skin is darker than mine but is still lighter than most Spaniards. He is so handsome. The epitome of some Roman God. Probably Mars. I turn slightly to peer at Giovanni who is in the row behind us. The moment I turn around, he and I lock gazes. He fakes yawning and gestures towards the front of the room. I hide my giggle and turn around before attracting more attention. Maybe young Giovanni would be Mars.

Papa has been up about the Vatican in an ambitious manner. Naming new Cardinals, clerics, and such. Us being his children have been living near his Papal apartments. He sometimes invites me up there for late card nights but I have been alone other than that. Giovanni is now a Duke and barely speaks to me. He appears too busy. Cesare has been rumored as being the next Cardinal and I haven't seen him, other than the times he struts about the Vatican with his man servant Micheletto. I sigh while I await in the garden. This one is more beautiful than even Mama's. The flowers range from violent hues of red from mellow blues. I walk around, trailing my fingers on each petal of the magnificent flowers.  
"I could never draw these." Cesare calls as he enters the garden alone. "No matter how careful I was." He pulls a flower and smells it. He then grabs a yellow flower that turned orange at the tips of the petals. Cesare steps towards me and hands me it, smiling. "It reminds me of my dear sister's golden locks." I courtesy and accept the flower with over exaggerated grace.  
"Thank you, eminence." I prod carefully. Did Papa truly intend to make him a Cardinal? Is that acceptable, a bastard son as a religious entity?  
"Please do not call me that, Lucrezia." He asks politely. I would ask more but he looks so sad. I quickly run to him and push him to the ground. "What are you doing?" He laughs confused.  
"If you aren't above me then I can do whatever I want to you!" I giggle while straddling him. The grass must be staining his clothing as well as mine. Who cares, no one even looks at the gardens?  
"Anything you want?" He asks to be sure. "To me?" He tilts his head slightly as though amused.  
"Yes, do you approve?" I suddenly hold down his wrists. My hair keeps falling into his face.  
"Do you really need my approval?" He smiles while blowing some of my hair away from his face.  
"No." I giggle as he pushes me onto the ground and holds my wrists to the ground. "No fair!" I pout, pushing out my lower lip. He kisses my bottom lip and then searches my face as though to find something.  
"How so?" He runs one of his fingers along my wrist. "You let your guard down, some men would not have as pure as intentions as I in this instance." He raises his eyebrows and looks serious for a moment.  
"Are your intentions pure, my dear Cesare?" I ask while looking at his hands holding down my wrists. He removes one of his hands to pull my chin so that I look at him.  
"As pure as you desire." He nuzzles my nose with his and begins tickling me to no extent. After I can't breathe from all the laughter, he stops. "What do you desire?" He asks as though unsure what to say. I move to look him in the eye for a moment. Then I kiss him on the lips and playfully lick his tongue. He moans and moves on top of me. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?" He mumbles while moving his hands about me. My hands roam his torso.  
"I suppose, in a sense." I move my hands to cup his face. He pulls away to lay beside me and to look in my eyes.  
"What do you mean?" He lets his hand stay on my waist, moving his thumb in circular motion that almost tickled.  
"I wanted to be sure that the night . . " I trail off blushing.  
"The night that you slept in my room?" He asks.  
"Yes, that night. Although how sinful this is, that it is atleast real." I stare sadly at his chest for a moment.  
"It has always been real. Since we were children in fact," He moves closer. "But dear Lucrezia, we only slept in the same bed and that is not the same thing as fornicating."  
"So if we never fornicate our love then God might forgive us?" I glow at this new possibility. All I wish is to be able to kiss Cesare when I want and have these intimate discussions. To just be able not to restrain myself. I didn't plan for anything further until I was married! For Heaven's sake I still mused with the idea joining a Nunnery someday.  
"Possibly." Cesare offers before we continue kissing. This time no one interrupts. Finally. Not even my constant fears of being good enough as a Borgia bride.


	10. Chapter 10

Giovanni  
"Do you read poetry?" Lucrezia asks while we sit at a table in the library. Cannon lawyers appear busy with looking up all kinds of regulations that practically everyone in the Vatican ignores. It is rumored that some of these ungrateful prudes are pursuing cases against Papa for lechery.  
"Do you think you are talking to one of your maidens?" I laugh and she looks dozily at a book on a distant shelf. "I take it you do." I reach forward and tug on her hand. She turns to look at me slowly.  
"Yes . . . " She looks down at my hands holding hers. "Is it silly?"  
"Well, what is it about?" She is had been in a daze for the entire evening. It is becoming intolerable. "Depends. Poetry can be of sadness, anger, or joy. It is usually of love though." Anger dominates most things in this world, even if poetry isn't included in that category. Cesare must be planning of some other means to kill me. I hate to admit it, but he does scare me. To a point.  
"What kind do you read?" A Cannon lawyer shuffles loudly to a chair beside us. I stare him down before he finally decides to move somewhere else. Idiot.  
"All kinds, my dear Giovanni." She begins fiddling with my sleeve. "But I admit that ones of love and a sweeter joy satisfy me most. At least recently they have."  
"Any particular reason?" I ask while placing her roaming fingers into the palm of my hand. Her hands are always so soft.  
"I fear I might understand unrequited love now." She smiles sadly at my hand. Before she looks up, I quickly stand and throw her over my shoulder. She gasps and pounds on my back in failed attempts in making me put her down. I refuse to budge and carry her out to one of the many balconies that overlook Rome.  
"What do you see?" I ask while setting her down. She moves to fix her hair and gown properly. She glares at me, her cheeks turning red, before deciding to comply with whatever I was doing.  
"A street of Rome." She crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
"Wrong." I cross my arms as well and lift my chin in a superior manner.  
"Then what do you see?" She glares harsher at me. I come up behind her and place my chin to rest upon her shoulder. Her hair tickles my nose and cheeks but I whisper in her ear.  
"I see a world. This world belongs to the beautiful, the rich, and the powerful. You are the epitome of all of those three things. You are Lucrezia Borgia and the world stands before you as your own. You will receive anything you desire." I kiss her neck before looking back out at the streets.  
"Where do you fit into that?" She asks while staring at a distant fountain.  
"I don't." I reply honestly. Before I can say anything else or leave, Lucrezia pushes herself onto my chest and tightens her arms around my waist.  
"If I really did, then you would always be with me."  
"Nothing is forever." She shakes her head into my chest.  
"Let this be." She replies defiantly.  
"It's not in my control, Lu." I simply am trying too hard to be completely honest with her. Damn.  
"It is in mine." She says softly before pulling away. She does something that shocks both of us, and kisses me feverishly on the mouth. I stand there frozen. I look behind her to see Cesare standing beside Micheletto. They both must have just seen the whole scene. Poor Cesare I think but then recall the poison. Lucrezia's lips continue to push against mine and while looking into Cesare's troubled eyes, I place my hands on Lucrezia's shoulders and pull her forward to kiss her back. After a moment of silence from the watching, a cough obnoxiously gains attention.  
"Sister, I believe you should be asleep at this hour." Cesare's voice sounds as though it was grated with stone. Lucrezia looks at the ground and refuses to look up. She quietly stood there, forcing me to answer instead.  
"And you should be off kissing Papa's ass." I smirk while staring at him. He always did what was proper, what was best. I follow my own rules. He turns to look me in the eyes.  
"And you?" He steps forward, almost threateningly. "Shouldn't you be off raping poor prostitutes?" He takes another step closer, to push my shoulder. "Or atleast beating them to death?"  
"What?" Lucrezia squeaks while looking at me in horror. "What is he talking about, Giovanni?" I look at the ground. How could he?  
"Oh, did our dear brother never think to mention it to you?" Cesare laughs angrily and pushes my shoulder again. "He is a - " I punch him across the mouth before he can finish that statement. He falls back, and I quickly kick his stomach so he falls to the floor. Lucrezia screams and I pull Cesare by his hair, out to the garden. Cannon lawyers gasp and step back, afraid of me. Like they should be. Micheletto appears to have disappeared. I throw Cesare to the dirty pavement that lines the center of the garden that leads to the fountain. That day he pushed me into our old one, I will never forget. I swore I'd get him back for that.  
"A what?!" I yell while kicking him again. His hand shoots out and yanks my ankle, making me lose balance and I fall next to him. He pulls me underneath him and punches my lower area, making me cringe with pain.  
"A monster!" He almost screams. Cesare holds me down so I can't move. "You take everything I want!" I push my knee forward and knock the breath out of him. He groans and falls over me, letting me push him so that he hurts his head on the pavement. It makes a loud, sickening noise. I see blood form around a developing scar on his forehead. Before I can react, a hand yanks back my head by my hair.  
"Stop!" Micheletto pants and pushes me to the ground. He glares at me once before kicking my chest. Oh God that hurts. He races over and moves Cesare so he is sitting. He keeps whispering to him while Cesare slowly blinks his eyes as though disoriented. A gasp makes me look up the opening of the garden. Lucrezia stands there, hand covering her mouth while turning as pale as a ghost. She holds her stomach as though she might become ill.  
"Lu." I soothe while trying to reach out to pull her towards me. She moves back, away from me. Clerics, lawyers, and even Cardinals stand behind her in a small crowd to look at the mess Cesare and I made. Lucrezia stares between Cesare and I before turning to push through the crowd behind her. Her golden hair is a blur before finally disappearing. Mumbles echo through the garden.  
"What else would you expect from them? They are bastards after all." One asks aloud.  
"To believe that that's a Duke." Another scolds from the back. I shakily stand and walk over to almost fall. I grip a column and glare at the crowd.  
"What the Hell are you looking at?!" My voice thunders and they disperse while grumbling. I turn back to look at Cesare. "Now we both lost what we loved." I spit at the ground before leaving.  
"You still have Papa." I hear and I refuse to turn. I walk clumsily through the halls and eventually fall to the floor. a servant moves forward to help me up but I shoo him away angrily.  
"Do I look like a fucking child to you?" I growl and force myself up again. I'd kill for anything right now. Anything to make this all go away. Far away. Or as Cesare said, I'd love to just kill. Let him think what he wants.

Lucrezia  
I could have gotten one of them killed tonight. They both made each other bleed, and it's all my fault. I try to force back tears but can't. "You take everything I want!" Is all I hear, echoing through my head. Will it just go away! Oh dear Cesare I failed you. I race to Papa's compartments. I know what I must do to make things right! I push past a maid servant and push the doors to walk in on Guila looking vulgarly on the bed while Papa walked towards her. Guila grew red and threw the covers on top of herself while Papa threw on his robes.  
"What are you doing here, girl?" Guila growls from the bed. Papa waves his hand back and pulls my arm so that I join him in a different room.  
"What is the matter?" He asks while wiping away one of my tears.  
"Papa!" I hug him tightly but he pulls me a arms length away.  
"Holy Father," He corrects.  
"Holy Father," I say again. "I want to serve our family properly. The way a daughter should." I push back the tears finally. Giovanni and Cesare deserve this. Regardless of whatever Giovanni enjoys in his free time. Holy Father smiles and nods.  
"I was actually going to tell Cesare tomorrow," He begins hapily, "But after he is named a Cardinal, I will wish him to marry you to Giovanni Sforza." I just nod furiously. Maybe Cesare will even be happy to be done with all of this. Giovanni won't even be required to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Giovanni_**

She looks marvelous. Exactly what a princess should.

"Hopefully my bride is as beautiful as dear Lucrezia." Gioffre chuckles lightly and jumps on his seat to get a better view. Guila shushes him and pretends to be Mama for this evening. Gioffre smiles at me before looking down, disappointed at himself for simply talking too loudly. I tap his shoulder and he looks up to see me making a silly face. He covers his mouth to hide his laugh before I gesture him to look back at Lucrezia and that brood named Sforza. I can barely see if Lucrezia is smiling or not. How could she? He is so ugly. His hands must be the size of her face. To imagine those hands roaming her, I slump down in my chair and stare at the floor. Cesare goes through the usual vowels without so much as a blink. He looks and talks like emotionless stone. That's the way he's looked for the past days. I can't help but feel badly for him. The scar I caused is on the side of his forehead and he hides it with his Cardinal hat. Even if I can't see it, I can almost feel it. I feel the regret for it so intensely that I try to leave any room he happens to be close to. Regretfully, I couldn't bare to stay away from Lu's wedding. We all want to see how it ends. The procession finally ends and we all move to the bigger, banquet room. Servants rush and serve guests fast and happily. To Hell with happiness. I grab a drink and down it while looking as Lucrezia and the Sforza boar begin to dance in the center.

"I'm surprised those boar legs can even move." I grumble and Gioffre laughs beside me. The dance continues and Lucrezia doesn't look away from Sforza, except once. She looked up locked eyes with me, but for only a moment. I don't know what her expression told me but it made me frown deeply. A woman stares at me winking. Her eyes are a dark almond color and her lips look ravishing, even from a distance. I walk over to stand beside her. Some things come so easily, who are we to fight it?

. . .

**_Lucrezia_**

Cesare barely looked at me throughout the procession. He stared blankly before him as though we didn't exist. Giovanni Sforza was a sight to be seen. Not in a good way though. He had long hair that hung greasily to his stump of a neck. His nose seems to take up too much of his face and his clothes clung to him to reveal a plump stomach. Sforzas must not be a good looking family. But maybe his personality will make up for everything else? Maybe he could be gentle. Definitively not as gentle as Cesare whenever he kissed me, or Giovanni when he lightly held my hands, but Sforza could still be about half as gentle as they are.

"May I cut in?" A deep voice asks from behind me. My new husband nodded and look to be watching other women dancing. Almost as though he would prefer them more than me. Maybe he personality could be even worse than his looks, if that is possible. I turn to find Cesare staring at me. He extends his hand and I stand there in silence for a moment.

"Would that be best?" I ask in a way so that only he hears me. He gently grabs my hand and begins to dance with me. He isn't as energetic as the last time we danced.

"Could I just not give a damn about what's right, for once in my life?" He looks as though he is almost pleading. I stare at him sadly and continue to dance with him. "Don't pity me, Lucrezia." He almost warns.

"What would happen if I did?" I can't help but playfully say. He smirks broadly and begins to pick up the dance. Almost showing off. Women gawk at him.

"Anything you desire." He laughs before correcting himself. "No, I've changed my mind. Anything I want." We both laugh and I notice dark circles under his enchanting eyes.

"Does my husband have say in that?" I add while raising my eyebrows.

"Don't test me." He warns while whispering in my ear. I can't help but shiver.

"Haven't I already tested you enough?" I ask sadly. I look over to see Giovanni attached to some beauty in the corner. She gropes him and whisper in his ear. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Yet I haven't left you." Cesare stares at me with such passion that I almost trip over my feet. He carefully corrects me and we continue dancing seamlessly.

"You must be an idiot." I chide.

"Or lovelorn." His hands slide around my waist before moving away. The dance ends and everyone claps. I can't tear my eyes away from Cesare as my new husband pulls my hand to force me to sit by him at the tables. The feast begins.

. . .

_**Cesare**_

'Where the Hell is Giovanni?' Is all I can think while glancing about the mess of celebration. For someone so loud and obnoxious, it's like he can disappear into thin air so easily. I snort as I see Gioffre trying to impress a courtesan. His mop of brown hair is almost identical to Giovanni's and I refuse to admit that I smiled as I thought of Giovanni as a child once again. Regardless of how much I truly hate that _boy_, I can't stop thinking of times when we were children. But that is nothing in comparison to the literal Hell he creates of my life.

"Cece," I hear a voice whisper. I glance around quickly but only find people vulgarly moving together in some sort of dance down one hall of the room and an empty hall leading the other direction. "Cece," The voice continues to whisper from somewhere down the empty end of the hall. I look around one last time before following. While walking down the hall, a few of the lights around me begin to darken considerably. I slow my pace as I near the open door at the end of the corridor. I take one step in and then freeze.

"Lucrezia?" I call out.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Cesare_**

"What have you done?!" Rodrigo shouts while pacing back and forth. "Your _dear_ sister writes to let us know of the consummation of her marriage, but oddly there is nothing to tell." His dark eyes are hooded from the candle light from the table covered with countless papers requiring Papal attention. I barely manage not to flinch as he throws down Lucrezia's letter. "According to rumors floating amongst the ever trustworthy Cardinals, you may know why Giovanni Sforza refuses to touch your sister?" I take a moment to compose myself as I feel my fingers clench into my palms.

"_Sforza_," I barely manage not to spit that damn name. "Is using these ridiculous rumors among Italy to influence his opinion of Lucrezia. He opposed the marriage from the beginning and is using any available excuse to offend us and spit on the Borgia name!"

"These rumors," His mouth hardens around the word in distaste. "Did not appear out of thin air. I trust who I heard words of this from, and they say that there was an incident at Lucrezia's wedding." The raising of his eyebrow indicates it as a question.

"Sforza may have been ignorantly influenced by a scene of purely platonic affection between Lucrezia and I at the wedding." I admit reluctantly. "I never knew siblings couldn't show affection towards each other without dark intentions."

"According to the rumor you were in a separate room from the other guests. That doesn't appear platonic to most." Rodrigo says disgustedly.

"Guila is the one that told you this isn't she?" I stand angrily. "How am I to act for you with you doubting every action I take? First you accuse me of _incest_," I spit the word. "What's next, Holy Father? Murder?" I walk swiftly to the door.

"Cesare!" His call is full of anger and authority that makes me stop, without turning around. "If these are truly just rumors-"

"They are!" I can't help but shout quickly. His stare makes me shut my mouth quickly.

"Then we have to fix this." He says simply while sitting back in his heavenly decorated chair.

"How?" I ask after a moment's hesitation and stand by my once vacated chair. He nods to the chair and I sit once again.

"Well I trust your manservant knows of other ways than the brute approach?" I nod in response. "Then a few choice words and a bit of money here and there can shut many mouths. But," He stops staring pensively at the letter in front of him before looking back to me. "In order to stop the inspiration of the rumors, I request that you and Lucrezia should find yourselves in other company for the meanwhile." I tense but clench my jaw before answering after a few more moments.

"How long?" I force out.

"Until time permits it." He says vaguely before gesturing the end of our conversation.

**_Giovanni_**

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Gioffre gloats while staring at the painting of his beloved Sancia.

"Of course," _To make up for bad blood_ I add silently. Why spoil the mood? Cesare will not be within a hundred feet of Lucrezia now. I laugh bitterly while picking at the blood red fruit spilling it's nectar down my hand. Gioffre looks up in confusion but after a moment goes back to looking at Sancia. Boots marching down the hall with purpose make us both stare at the doorway for a moment, until Cesare walks in. His face set in grim determination. Gioffre stands chappily.

"Cesare!" He chirps. "Come look at the bride Papa got for me!" Gioffre moves to yank on Cesare's hand but Cesare moves his hand away.

"Not now, Gioffre." He says without looking at him, his eyes burning a hole into me but I turn around to place the fruit on the table and fake disinterest. Might as well keep poking the already angry animal. "I would like to speak with our brother." He takes a step forward. "Alone." Gioffre grumbles but leaves the room. I waste a few more moments of looking at the table while scuffing my shoe along the floor. "Giovanni." He says after a few moments.

"Ah yes," I slowly turn around smirking. "I assume you came here for a reason that does not follow along the lines of visiting family?" I pause and my smirk deepens. "Lucrezia should consider herself lucky to receive your undivided attention then. You certainly are a busy _man_." The only signs of his anger are the tense lines of his jaw and brooding eyebrows.

"I believe it is safe to assume that you were the one to set me up." He says lightly while walking forward to stand in front of me. I restrain a flinch as his arm rises to grab the glass sitting on the table behind me.

"Did Papa punish little Cece?" I rest my hand on his shoulder and squeeze before moving closer. "I think the punishment fits the crime, right brother?" I laugh as he pushes my hand off aggressively. He turns his back and I walk a few steps away to turn with a flourish. "Oh don't pout. So you can't visit dear Lu for the time being. That is hardly worse than being tricked into almost ingesting poison." He doesn't answer. "Or is it?" I muse while trailing a finger down the frame of Sancia's portrait.

**_Lucrezia_**

He hasn't written me in months. How could he turn away from me in my time of need? He saw himself how Giovanni Sforza acted angrily about catching us that night. And yet he can't even spend a moment to write me while Giovanni writes me constantly? I stare off into the woods while pacing angrily. At least Sforza acts how he looks, like a monster. Cesare looks like an angel and yet would treat me like a Devil?

"Did you call for me, Donna?" Paolo asks while not taking his eyes off the ground. Oh sweet Paolo. He reminds me of myself when I first came to Sforza estate. Young and naive.

"You can look me in the eyes." I say softly and smile as he raises his eyes while blushing. "You have served me very well during my stay."

"How could I not?" He smiles bashfully and looks down again. While my nights are full of screams and pain, my days are full of Paolo's easy compliments and innocent smiles.

"I pray you never change." I almost whisper while restraining against the urge to brush his brown hair out of his eyes.

"I would change only if you wished it." He replies.


End file.
